


Sweet Little Lies

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [16]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 《怦然心动》后续十五年之后，成年人的小酸甜什么的。继续互攻警告。





	1. Chapter 1

有人滑进她对面的椅子，Gaby瞟过去一眼，又继续将目光移回落地窗外那片蓝得不见边际的海。

“这里有人了。”她冷漠地说。

Solo露齿而笑，他仗着那副几乎无往不利的好皮相，就那么赖着不走。“亲爱的，我觉得我们该谈谈。”

“第一，我不是你的亲爱的，”Gaby说，“第二，我们也没什么好谈的，任务结束了，我们是工作搭档，又不是朋友。”

“这就是最大的问题了，”Solo说，他招手让服务生过来，为自己点餐。Gaby冷冷地看着他，这家伙还真的是厚脸皮到家了。“你不喜欢我，对吧。”等服务生走了，他才说，“这就是我们该谈谈的原因，你不喜欢我，这会影响我们的合作。”

“不好意思？”

“我们干这行的，总会遇见点生死攸关的时刻，有时候是直接来自我们的上级，”Solo说，“我必须得信任你，某一天在上级命令你在我的性命和某个条件之间作出抉择时，你会因为对我的喜爱而犹豫一下，这一点非常重要。但如果你讨厌我，那遇到类似的情况就很不妙了。”

Gaby嗤笑，“我不会因为对你个人的喜好而影响我的判断。”

“但你已经这么做了，”Solo指出，“我们已经共同参与过三次任务，而你毫不掩饰自己对我的鄙视，我真的不明白为什么。”

“真的？”Gaby反问，“也许因为我是个女人，所以当我看见我的某个同事表现得好像所有的女人都不过是他召之即来的玩物时，我就难免会有那么一点点的不愉快，这难道听起来那么难理解吗？哦，不对，我忘了，像你这样的人根本不认为女性是和你一样有感情，更罔论能和你平起平坐。”

“我——什么？”Solo卡住了：“我当然没有这样！我完全尊重女性！如果我不认可你的能力，我根本不会接受你作为我的搭档。”

“那我之前看见的一定是你另一个分裂人格了，”Gaby说，“让我们这么说吧，我确实不相信一个人能够同时在多个女性情人之间周旋，换床伴跟换手巾一样快，然后还能尊重女性。就问你一个问题好了，你之前维持时间最长的一段关系是多久？”对方一时没应声，“真的？时间短到你甚至都记不住？”

Solo叹了口气。“十五年。”

这下轮到Gaby卡住了，她瞪着他，好像等着他接着忽然大笑然后承认自己是在开玩笑。“这不可能，十五年前你甚至还没成年吧？”她忽然露出一个古怪的神情：“天，你是那时候就陷入和成年人的不伦恋之类的吗，所以你现在才会变成这样？”游戏人间，不敢再相信爱情什么的。

“什么？不！”Solo哭笑不得。“你的想象力实在有点太丰富了。”

服务生上菜打断了他们的对话，两个人都停了下来。Gaby若有所思地看着他。

“所以，那些数不胜数的露水情人又是怎么回事？你那个十五年伴侣对那些都不介意？”

Solo含蓄地说：“我更倾向于把我的私人生活和工作完全分开，当我为了任务出现在你面前时，嗯，你可以把这个我当成一个纯粹的角色，仅仅只为了任务存在。”他暗示：“你所看见的我所做的一切，也只是看起来如此。就像舞台上的明暗场，你并没真的看见它发生，你只是合理地推测暗场发生了什么而已。”

Gaby慢慢回过味来。“你的意思是，都是假的？你现在也是假的？”她瞄他，“所有这些漂亮精致的外在，风度翩翩的佳公子，都是一个假象？”

“有说服力的表演里总会混入几分真实，”Solo狡猾地说。

她又打量了他一下，依然半信半疑。但他没理由要对她承认这个，告诉她这些对他没有好处，除非就像他说的，他确实真心想要赢得她的信任和好感。

“好吧，我姑且相信你了，”Gaby说，“但你这样不觉得太冒险吗？我想你做了这么多，其中一个目的就是为了保护那个人远离我们的组织。可你现在告诉了我，你的秘密就不再那么安全了。”

“公平说来，我们算是扯平了，”看她不解，Solo说：“我已经知道你和我们的俄罗斯同事那点小秘密，所以，把这个当成一个双重保险吧。你照管我的秘密，我也会照管好你的。”

Gaby忍不住笑了，一旦去掉之前的偏见，其实这个家伙还是有那么点可取之处的。“在今天之前我绝对想不到你会是那种十年如一日专情的人，不管那个人是谁，她必定相当特别。”

“他确实是。”Solo同意，看着她眼睛再度瞪大，微微笑了。

 

在这个对话发生时，远在千里之外的某个地方，Chris莫名其妙地鼻子有点发痒，他低头掩饰了一下。在他身边，那个年轻的女会计仍然在滔滔不绝地说着，Chris真的很好奇，像她那么小的个子，是怎么能有那么充沛的肺活量，能够一口气不停地说那么多。

作为一个自由职业会计师，Chris很满意自己目前的工作状态，他能够随心所欲地选择时间和地点，完全按照自己的喜欢安排日程，如果有一些“特殊情况”，他也能迅速做出调整和反应。当然，每一份工作总不可能十全十美，而眼前的Dana Cummings，就是其一。他每次接下一个新工作，就必须要熟悉一个新环境，和新的工作对象打交道，而这些总会让他焦虑加剧。

Dana还在吐槽着她那位古板的会计师老爸：“……他甚至还用那种老土的口袋护套，真的，都已经二十一世纪了——”

“我也用口袋护套。”Chris打断她，他拉开外套示意了一下，女孩愣了愣，“呃，我是说，他的很老土，你这个，很新潮，呃。”

“只是为了实用性，”Chris说，“以防万一墨水毁掉我的衬衫，它是一件礼物。”

“你昨天就穿了一件一模一样的衬衫，”Dana囧囧地指出，她昨天就注意到了，还默默地在心里感慨了一下注册会计师果然挣得很多。“连搭配也一样。”

Chris低头看了看自己，就好像她没指出他都没注意自己两天里穿了完全相同的衣服。“送礼人很贴心地送了我一打的整套搭配。”

Dana不知道该被这大手笔还是被这一成不变的呆板给震惊。Chris看起来还那么理所当然。“这……很好，有时候我也想这么做，那样我就再也不要操心出门穿什么了。”

Chris定定地看她，“这是个笑话吗？”

“呃，”虽然她就是那么吐槽一句，但被人这么认真地反问，搞得反而她觉得自己实在太失礼了，“对不起，我并不是——”

“没关系，我记下了，他一定会觉得很有意思的。”

这对话都快没办法进行下去了。

“他一定是你的好朋友，哈？”她赶快换个安全话题，“只有相知甚深的朋友，才能知道该送什么实用的礼物。每个人都应该有一个这样一口气就送你一打礼物的朋友。”

“他并不是从实用角度来做这件事的。”Chris淡然道，“而且他也不是每个人都能有的那种朋友。”

“？”Dana搞不懂他只是在实事求是还是在炫耀，毕竟Chris从开始到现在表情都没变。

“他是独一无二的。”

……破案了，他就是在面无表情地炫耀。


	2. Chapter 2

（前方Solo攻）

十七个小时后，Chris独自开车回到家，他精神仍然处于亢奋状态：每次他完成一个有挑战性的工作就会这样。

他一一检查过监控，没发现什么问题，一切都是一成不变的平静。Justine也在线上，告诉他她已经放出了一些烟雾弹，来引开那些想追踪他的人。Chris让她继续，他下线，简单地洗漱后返回卧室，颇辗转了一番才迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

半小时后，有人打开了房子的前门，脚步很轻地摸着黑穿过客厅，Chris在半梦半醒间听见浴室里响起隐约的水声，又过了几分钟后水停了。那串轻悄的脚步声接近卧室，在门口停住，他没睁眼也能感觉到在黑暗中的目光。

“我醒着。”在对方决定转身走向客房时他咕哝出声，那人便轻笑一声，走了进来。Chris睁眼看过去，正迎上一个落在他额头的亲吻。

细碎的吻一路从额头落到他下巴上，一具还带着湿润水气的躯体靠了上来，那双手顺着他的脊背安抚而下，舒服得Chris眼睛差不多都要闭上了，对方最后对准他下巴啄了一口，就打算撤回去了，Chris又睁开了眼睛。他们四目相对，Solo微笑了。

他半靠在床头，低头看着Chris。“我以为你累了。”他这么说，Chris考虑了一下，不过在这时候他的脑子几乎都没在动了。Solo看着他缓慢思考而不得其解的模样，又忍俊不禁。“虽然累了，但还是想做？”他轻声细语地说，“那我该拿这个又累又饥渴的你怎么办呢？”

Chris还在缓慢思考，Solo已经压了过来，这次的吻不复温柔，上来就强势地侵占了他的唇舌。Chris轻轻呻吟，心满意足地感觉那熟悉的重量沉沉地压在自己身上，他再次闭上了眼睛，完全放松下来让欲望接管自己的身体反应，从容地任由着那双手在他身上扇风点火，只在Solo伏下去含入他时舒服地哼了一声，把腿分得更开。

Solo只把他舔到差不多半勃就又坐了起来，“转过去。”他说，Chris依言转身，面朝下躺着，感觉身后Solo在缓慢地给他扩张，那几根手指几乎是挑逗地在他后面按压，时不时深入到最敏感的地方。

Chris轻轻吸气，他在倦意和欲望混杂的梦海中沉沉浮浮，Solo还在不紧不慢地继续，将他一点点推逼在快感边缘，他的阴茎已经硬得像石头一样，开始无意识地在床上磨蹭着自己。在他快要无法忍耐时，身后的Solo也终于压了上来，Chris几乎松了口气。

Solo猛地一下就插了进来，他扩张得有多温柔，现在进入得就有多粗暴，Chris闷哼地把脸埋进枕头。Solo按住他一下又一下凶猛地抽插着，粗大的阴茎摩擦着Chris已经因为快感累积到过度敏感的内里，他在极致的快感中模模糊糊地挣扎扭动起来。但Solo紧抓住他不放，又把他抓了回去又重又深地操了几下，Chris无声地在枕头里喊了出来，那随即而来的高潮猛烈得让他几近失神。

他迷迷糊糊地感觉到Solo并没有射就抽了出去，咕哝出一个疑惑的单音，Solo亲昵地咬了一下他的耳朵。

“没关系，睡吧。你可以明天再补偿我。”

 

但Chris第二天醒过来时并没有在房子里看见Solo。对方只在床头留了一张纸条说他跑步去了。Chris在厨房准备早餐时听见后面的门响了，Solo直接进了浴室，很快淋浴的水声便响起来。当Chris把早餐拿上桌，他也擦着头发走了过来，Chris的目光扫过他赤裸的胸膛，他身上只套了一条松垮垮的居家裤，从轮廓看底下什么也没穿。

“你晚了一天。”Chris说，Solo很自然地靠过来，从他盘子里偷了一条培根。

“我多留了一天，”他解释道，这次叉子瞄准了Chris的煎蛋，“感觉有必要和新同事交流一下感情。”

“最有趣的是，直到她问我，我才忽然发现，我们已经在一起有十五年了。”

他停了停，等着Chris纠正他。

“十五年三个月零九天。”果然，Chris说，“为什么你要和她说这个？”

“显然我的花花公子伪装实在太成功了，成功到她发自内心地讨厌我。”Solo说，“所以我不得不向她证明，我也是可以非常专一地爱一个人的。”

十五年前的Chris还会因为他的各种小动作脸红，现在Chris听他这么说只是面无表情地按住他偷吃的叉子。Solo也就一笑，不再和他胡闹了。

他的手机就在这时响了，Solo疑惑地看着来电显示里Brax的名字，这可是稀奇。

“你和Chris在一起吗？”Brax连招呼都免了，直接问道。

Solo朝Chris的方向瞟了一眼。“对，我在家里。为什么这么问？”

“别告诉他是我打来的，假装这是个工作电话。”Brax指挥他，Solo翻了个白眼，但还是转身朝外面走去。

他走到后院，拉上门才问：“到底什么事？和Chris有关吗？”

“我在接触一个客户，对方提及一个会计，我就打过来确认一下。”Brax报了一个名字，“这是Chris的新工作吗？”

“应该是的。”Solo说：“对方想要你做什么？”

“你觉得呢，都找到我了当然还是杀人灭口的老一套。”Brax说，“实际上Chris的名字排在第二个。他算是直接命中对方的死穴，人家非要他死不可。”

Solo考虑了一下。“你打算怎么做。你知道Chris不会让事情半途而废。他也不会因为你而停手，没人能让他停手。”

“这就是我打电话给你的原因。”Brax不耐烦地说，“找点事分分他的心，我会处理后面的事。他现在已经引起不少人注意了，这阵子你最好能让他低调一些。”

“你知道你哥的脾气，他想做什么，没人能说服他。我也一样。”Solo说：“如果我忽然关心他的工作，他肯定马上就知道不对了。”

Brax发出一声恨铁不成钢的啧声。“这不是开玩笑的，我不管你要怎么做，把他绑在床上，让他没空分心想别的，之类的。这不是你最得心应手的吗？”

他要挂了，又说：“啊，对了，也别玩太激烈，我爸下周想要你们回家一趟，要是弄得痕迹太明显，我爸一把年纪了看见了心脏估计受不了。”

Solo恼火地瞪着暗下去的手机屏幕，悻悻然地走回房子里。Chris正在厨房里收拾，抬头看了他一眼。Solo还在想怎么敷衍过去，他就说：“Braxton想要什么？”

“他问我你是不是接了一个新工作，我说是。”Solo干脆也不挣扎了，坦白道。“看起来你们的业务好像不小心撞到一起了。你的新雇主认为你知道了一些对他不利的事，想让Brax解决你。”

“我没告诉过你我的新工作。”Chris想了想，“就算没了我，也还是有其他人已经知道了，除非他把那些人全部都——”

Solo看着他脸色变了几变。“Brax认为你最近低调一些比较好。我觉得最好还是让他来处理后面的事，他有分寸——”

Chris平然直视他，Solo住了嘴，半晌叹息。

“所以我是没办法用肉体把你留在家里，不一个人就这么跑出去当孤胆英雄了？”他自暴自弃地问。

“谁说我是一个人。”Chris答。

Solo闻言一愣，然后莞尔。“我们合起伙来一起对付Brax不太好吧？”他半真半假地说，“他有时候很记仇的。”

“你可以负责动之以情晓之以理那部分，”Chris退让了一步，“我负责剩下那些。”

Solo想了想，这他倒是可以接受。

“关于我的肉体那部分呢？那个我也是很认真的。”

Chris看了看他，又看看时间，“我们还有一整个白天。”


	3. Chapter 3

（前方Chris攻）

Solo永远也不会知道，其实Chris从来就没办法拒绝他。

无论过去多少年，当Solo看着他，Chris立即就又变成了当年那个一见钟情的男孩，傻傻地坐在门廊里，那一瞬间如此像一次恐慌发作，他甚至不明白那一刻他的心为何跳得那么快那么欢悦，好像它要烧穿他的血肉，掉在他的手上，好让他能拿去交给对方。

在他十四岁暑假的那一个下午，他的命运就已经决定了，从此不再更改。

之后漫长的三年里，他缓慢而笨拙地一点点学会了要如何伪装这份迷恋。然后他又花了十五年，在Solo的允许之下，把这份迷恋深埋入他的血肉之中，变成如同呼吸一样自然。

“不许动。”Solo命令他。

Chris便保持不动，看着Solo分开双腿，跨坐在自己身上，一点点把他纳入，每次这样面对面骑他的时候，Solo总是更喜欢由自己来掌握节奏和角度。Chris抓住两边椅子扶手，感觉自己的前端已经滑进去了，那里滑腻而柔软，Solo一定是在洗澡时就扩张过了。

Chris被这个念头刺激得忍不住抬了抬腰，但Solo立即按住了他的肩膀。“别动。”他说，虽然屁股里还夹着已经进入一半的阴茎，还是一样冷静。

有时候Chris也会想，也许Solo早就知道了，他早就看出了Chris无可救药的迷恋，只是他什么也不说，就像Chris焦虑发作或更糟糕的那些时候，他只是留下来陪着Chris熬过去。Chris不知道他是怎么做到的，就像他有时候也总会困惑，他自己又怎么可能还能更爱他多一点。

Solo终于坐到了底，他低喘着，头伏在Chris肩头缓了缓，然后开始上下起伏地骑着他。他的脸上渐渐泛开一层迷人的粉红，双眼在欲望里迷蒙，动作也变得更加快速粗暴。他变换着角度，让体内那根又粗又长的阴茎能更好地取悦自己。

Chris咬住嘴唇内侧，忍耐着，他没有碰他，他还没有得到允许。

他的阴茎并没有如他此刻的坚定意志，它不打招呼就又涨大了，Solo的呻吟变得更加愉悦，他重重地又沉下身，让它撞上自己最愉悦的那一处。他坐在Chris的阴茎上扭动着，被一波又一波的快感折磨得气喘吁吁，好不容易才说出一句完整的命令：“好了，现在。”

Chris托住他的屁股，站起来，这个姿势变动让他进入得更深，Solo双腿缠在他腰上，被刺激得直打颤。在几步之后，他被放在了桌上，Chris一下子撞进来，开始毫无保留地操他。Solo尖叫一声，他立即就射了。但Chris没停，他继续用尽全力地操他，一下一下地撞进那还在高潮中颤抖的肉体。不像Chris在高潮后总是太敏感无法承受更多刺激，Solo喜欢在高潮余韵中被这样压榨到极点。

Solo很快就连叫都叫不出来了，他两腿软软地打开，被动地承受着Chris的进入。Chris最后重重顶到深处，伏在他身上不动，他颤抖着攀住身上那具高大身躯，感觉体内那一块沉重炙热抽搐着射出来。

Chris又在他身上缓了一会，才慢慢地抽了出去。Solo也跟着坐了起来，他身上还遍布着欢爱的痕迹，双眼则重新变得冷静而明亮了。Chris低头去咬住那微笑的嘴唇。

“现在我们来谈怎么处理你那个麻烦的新工作吧。”

 

Brax走近房子，他左右张望一下，虽然他说不上来是什么地方不对劲，感觉上就是有点古怪。

门从里面被人遥控着打开了。他走了进去，但没看见他那几个手下。按照原计划，他们这时候本该都把那个CFO控制住了。Brax站住了，他忽然有个很坏的预感。

“你来了。”他的那个预感开口了，Brax转过身，才看见Solo正在这家人的厨房里，他拉开冰箱，随意地往里看了看。“我总是想要一个这种双开门的冰箱，”他漫不经心地说，撇撇嘴。“只是Chris不同意。”

Brax瞪着他，“这他妈是怎么回事，我的人呢？”

“Chris在照看他们，”Solo说，他终于转过来看他了，嘴角含着一丝笑意，Brax一瞬间只想掐死他。“你会在两条街之外的车里找到他们的，别担心，今晚没人会受伤，或丧命。”

“我他妈让你拖住他，”Brax咬牙说：“你他妈就把人给我拖这里来了？”

“我也告诉过你，如果Chris决定要做什么，我也没办法。”Solo说，他关上了冰箱门。“拜托，这男人可是有老婆小孩的，最小那个还在读中学，你知道你哥对家庭观念有多看重。好啦，别生气，这个人情我以后会还的。”

Brax深深吸气，让自己冷静一点。没用，现在来一打心灵导师也没法平息他的怒火。“又来？上次你说好了帮我的客户拿到那幅波洛克，结果一转头就拿去讨好Chris了，我还没跟你算这个账呢！”

“我能怎么办，”Solo也挺无奈的，“这么多年Chris就跟我要过那一样东西，我怎么可能拒绝他？你居然还在为这个生气，是不是也有点太记仇了？”

“这他妈就是去年的事，这么快谁能忘得了！？”

Solo抿了抿嘴，状似无辜，“好吧，那就算我欠你两个人情，放心，我不会赖账的。顺便说，新皮衣不错，雅痞风格挺适合你的。”

Brax又哼了一声，他下意识地抚了抚前襟，然后又瞪了回去。“别他妈给我转移话题！先说清楚那两个人情要怎么算？是只算你的，还是连Chris也一起算上。”

“你爸要是听见你这么和你哥明算账该多伤心啊，”Solo假惺惺地说。

说到这个Brax只想冷笑，别人还可能被他骗，但Brax太了解他了，从十几岁就一起玩，他太清楚在那副天使面孔下都是一肚子精明账。  
Solo最拿手的就是这一套，在不同人面前呈现出完全不同的一张脸，还都玩得转。

比如他爸就一直以为Solo是那种乖乖的优等生性格，中规中矩甚至还有点羞怯，现在也是一个循规蹈矩的社会精英有为青年。那次Brax听他爸这么形容Solo，不得不走出去扶着门大笑了三分钟。

就连他哥那种数一数二的聪明人，也中了他的毒。在他哥眼中，Solo唯一的缺点就是太完美了，完美得像个人间奇迹。Brax有时候真觉得悲哀，为自己居然是众人皆醉我独醒的那一个。


	4. Chapter 4

但真正悲剧的还不是这个，而是如果他敢告诉他爸真相，即Solo根本不是他以为的那个讨人喜欢的好青年，而是从小就知道怎么玩弄人心的小骗子，现在也是手段更加娴熟的大骗子，他爸不但不会相信，还会觉得他满嘴胡说八道。

社会人心就是这么一步步败坏的，因为所有人都只愿意相信那些表面光鲜亮丽的东西，Brax阴暗地想。

所以他也并没有信Solo的嘴上许诺，而是让他白纸黑字给写下来，即他至少欠他价值一千万的人情债，这才气哼哼地去找他那几个可怜的手下了。

过了几天他就看见了那条新闻，马上要上市的科技公司被爆出洗钱丑闻云云，那个逃过一劫的CFO主动联系了FinCEN的人，揭露创业伙伴多年来都在做假账洗钱的非法行为，相关高层都被带走接受调查，Brax来回看了几遍，并没有看见他哥的名字，看来这事就算过去了。

他周末回去看他爸时，电视上也还在循环播放着后续相关的讨论，Brax一边耳朵进一边耳朵出地听着，他爸问他他哥还有Solo什么时候到，他才猛地一激灵，想起来自己其实并没有把那个消息转达完全。

他敷衍了几句，跑到外面打Solo的手机。“你们在哪里？”那边一接起来，他就问，“操，我忘了说是今天——”

“我们就快到了，”Solo说，早就料到的语气，“我妈妈后来也打电话给我了。顺便说，要是他们问起我上个月在哪里，记得统一口径说我在那不勒斯探访一幅十四世纪的宗教画——”

“我就说我不知道。”Brax挂了电话，他已经看见他哥的车了。

他站在原地，等他们过来。Solo从后座拿出给他妈妈买的花还有礼物，凑过去亲了亲他哥就打算先回对面去。Brax每次隔一段时间见他们，就发现他们行事做派越发像一对结婚几十年的中年夫妻，就差周围跑几个叽叽喳喳的小屁孩子了。

他看见Solo也朝他也转过来，估计又想提起那不勒斯啥的废话，抢先对他嫌弃地摆手，让他快滚。“噢，慢着，等等。”

那两人一起看他，Brax说：“他们一会可能会提起那个话题，就是那个，M开头的那个词？”

“抵押贷款（Mortgage）？”Chris说。

Brax对天翻了个白眼，让自己牢记这辈子玩猜字谜游戏都别跟他哥组队。

“我说的是婚姻，结婚，两个人在法律层面上彼此拥有，顺便享受各种配偶福利待遇万一谁先挂了还能理所当然继承遗产那种，”Brax说，Solo不知为什么有些不安，他嘴唇微动，似乎想阻止Brax说下去。

“他们从没问过。”Chris说。

“你说啥呢，他们从好几年前就开始问了，Solo老是说你们还没准备好什么的，”Brax莫名其妙，然后明白过来，“你从没告诉他？”他冲Solo说。

Solo扫了他一眼，“我们待会再说这个。”他对Chris说，又给了Brax警告的一瞥，没等Chris回答就拿着他的花和礼物走了。

Brax觉得自己一不小心知道了不该他知道的事。他小小地瞄着他哥，从那张面瘫脸上一时半会看不出有什么苗头，这恰恰表示情况比较严重，但凡事关Solo，他哥总是更容易情绪外露一些。

“你们不是要分手什么的吧？”他试图开玩笑把这里沉滞的气氛给活跃一下，因为，哈哈哈，一想就绝不可能嘛，光是这么多年互相牵扯的利益关系他们就分都分不清了。

Chris面无表情地看了他一眼，Brax立即很怂地一缩，好吧，这个笑话是很烂，他也尽力了，这事说到底又不是他的错，他哥不去找那个正主算账，在这里用目光恐吓他干嘛——

他的一肚子碎碎念这一次不知道是被哪路神明给听见了，效果立竿见影，他哥丢下一句：“告诉爸我一会回来。”就转身朝Solo家那边走了过去。

 

Solo夫人接过花，用空出来的那边手抱了抱他，“我就在想你们也该到了。Chris在他爸那边？”

Solo说是，他透过窗户望了一眼院子里摆出来的那些烧烤架，“我以为你们会更喜欢正式一点。”他把花瓶递给她。

他妈妈一边挑挑拣拣看要从哪个位置修剪，一边不甚在意地说：“我更偏向那种自助餐式的，但你爸他们更喜欢烧烤，二对一，我只好认输了。”她仔细看看他脸色，Solo勉强一笑。“你看起来有点累，这一次出去有半个月？”

Solo含糊应答，幸好她的注意力很快就转向了走进来的Solo先生，立即把花放下了，喊道：“别碰那边的瓷器，那不是做这个用的。”

“盘子不就是吃饭用的吗？”Solo先生不服气地嘀咕，还是乖乖把交了出去，乐得把这些琐碎事情转手给妻子。Solo夫人很快就转了出去。他们不约而同地沉默了一会。“工作怎么样？Brax说你这一次，呃，去了西西里还是哪里？”

Solo都懒得纠正了，他爸爸继续说：“对了，还有上次我和你说过的事，你们考虑得怎么样了？”

“爸，我已经说过了那不可能。”Solo说，强压下心头的不耐烦，“Chris不会去你的公司的。”

“为什么？”Solo先生说，“我提那个建议又不是因为他是你男朋友，公司能给他的待遇绝对比他现在要好，至少你能和Chris提一下吧——”

“不可能是因为我不会同意。”Solo强硬地说。“这个话题到此为止了。”

他拿起桌上的花，想继续修剪掉不需要的枝叶，又停了，目光投向门口，Chris沉默地站在那里，显然也听见他们之前的对话。

在这个当口，Solo先生立即想起了他还有别的准备工作要做，非常体面非常有尊严地从厨房溜走了。


	5. Chapter 5

Solo咔嚓一声剪断花茎，拢了拢插入花瓶。在他做这些的时候，Chris一言不发地站在旁边，直到Solo把那些剪下的枝枝叶叶收拾走，他才说：“还有多少事是你认为不必要告诉我所以我从来都不知道的？”

“你想问的是今年，还是所有这些年？”Solo也答得平静，“我并不是剥夺你知情的权利，我知道你不可能会想去我父亲的公司上班，所以以其让你来为难怎么回绝，还不如我来替你拒绝。至于另外那件事，你确实没有准备好。”

“你从没问过我。”Chris说。

“亲爱的，我不需要问你才知道答案，我们生活在一起。”Solo说，“我也不需要任何法律文书或别的加诸在我们的关系中才有安全感，我知道没有那些我们也不会有任何问题。”

“也许我并不像你那么有信心。”Chris说。

Solo看了他几秒，“这句话就有点伤人了。”

他们一时都没有说话。外面的人声渐渐多了，人们三三两两地都聚了过来，连Brax和他爸都已经从对面走过来了。这么多年下来，两边的父母也都看明白了，他们这对估计是分不了了，注定要当亲家了，Wolff先生也更多地加入类似这样的一些家庭聚会活动中。

“我们得出去了，”Solo说，“要不然Brax那张大嘴巴一说，大家都会以为我们在吵架了。”他率先走了出去。

大嘴巴Brax则指天发誓自己这次真的什么也没说，“我就是可能稍微暗示了一下我爸，今天也许不该在你们面前提起那件事，我绝对没暗示你们在这件事上有分歧，在吵架。”他瞟了瞟十米外的Chris，后者正被Green夫人那一对双胞胎外孙女缠着，表演用气球变长颈鹿，好不容易做出来了一个，那两个小捣蛋鬼立即就传到了另一个小朋友手里，再对他眨巴着大眼睛请求：“再变一个！再变一个！这次要小狗！”

“我们没有在吵架。”Solo说，他也在看着Chris，只是在Chris偶尔抬头扫过他们这边时才略路移开视线。

就这个鬼样子，Brax信他才怪，不过他也确实很好奇，这么些年了，他还没从没见Solo和他哥哪怕有过一次口角，万没想到头一次就是他点的引子。

“你知道吗，”Brax深思着说，“我爸一直就非常担心Chris这辈子都没办法像普通人一样，但我觉得，也许Chris比我更像个家庭型的，就是那种忠诚不二，任劳任怨的好丈夫。”

Solo没搭他的腔。他趁机继续说道：“我知道你们俩现在小日子过得很愉快，结婚什么的也挺麻烦的，但一般人是不会风花雪月地谈一辈子恋爱的，谈上十五年还没谈出点结果已经严重超标了。你们总有一天要考虑到更长远的事情，像家庭、孩子什么的。”

“看着她们，”出乎意料，Solo开口说，Brax顺着他的视线，一时不知道他是什么意思，“你以为养孩子就是你看见的这样吗，漂亮干净的小公主，时时刻刻都对你笑得甜蜜蜜像个天使一样？你知道，光是今天，从把两个孩子叫醒，让她们吃好饭，再换好衣服准备出门，她们的母亲就需要花多少时间吗？在你看不见的时候，她们会哭，会因为各种原因发脾气、不配合，家长需要付出大量的时间，去关注、照顾她们，这根本不是你想象的那种，一天里花一小时或几十分钟就行的事，这是一份一天24小时全年无休的工作。”

Brax忽然有一个奇怪而强烈的既视感，仿佛他们之前就发生过一次类似的对话，但他一下想不起来上次的结局是什么了。

“我妈妈只需要照顾我一个，这已经让她忙得根本没有自己的个人时间了，直到我上了中学，她才有时间去交一些朋友。”Solo说，“我非常清楚她都为我付出了多少时间和精力。”

“你担心Chris没办法做到？”Brax压低声说，“可你总得给他一个机会去试试吧。”

Solo回答，“我不会把我和他的关系赌在所谓的机会上。婚姻会带来一个非常大的改变，除非我完全确定了，都不会贸贸然迈出这么大的一步。”

“好吧，”Brax说，被他说服了。“但你为什么不对他解释清楚？”

Solo转头对上他，“真的？我要怎么告诉他，我们现在不适合结婚，因为我担心他没办法适应婚姻生活，万一我们想要领养孩子，他可能也没办法对孩子付出他们需要的关怀和感情，因为他的特殊情况，他和别人不一样？”

Brax哑口无言。他也终于想起来这既视感是怎么回事了，十五年前，Solo也是这么跟他言之凿凿地说一定要让Chris去大学，不然就如何如何。

“我觉得你有时候实在是想多了，”他说，“先别急着瞪我，听我说完，之前你也担心Chris没办法走出那个房间，一辈子都怎么怎么样的，但现在再看看他，根本没问题啊。”

对他的乐观，Solo只是哼了一声。“他现在能做到这样，是因为我们非常幸运。但我不会——”

“把你和他的关系堵在运气上。”Brax鹦鹉学舌道，Solo恹恹地给他一个白眼，“我觉得你就是脑子想太多太紧绷了，你需要放松一下神经，顺其自然。见鬼了，要是所有人在结婚养孩子之前都像你一样想这么多，人类早就灭绝了。”

从Solo的反应看，他才不在乎人类会不会灭绝。

Brax也觉得一时半会是说不服他的，他拍排屁股站起来，走到Chris那边去，才这么一点功夫，他哥身边已经围上了一圈眼巴巴的小鬼，Brax清清嗓子。

“好了，姑娘们，谁想看我把硬币变不见？”

有一两个小脑袋扭过来，又丝毫不感兴趣地转了回去。

“……谁想猜猜看我口袋里都有几种口味的棒棒糖？”

嗖地一下，他立即被团团包围住了。Brax 在背后悄悄冲他哥摆手，示意他赶紧走。

 

Solo安坐在原地，看着Chris慢慢朝自己这边走过来。

“我不知道你还会做那个。”他指的是那些气球把戏。

“James女士的孙子有时候会到办公室等她。”James女士是和他一起共用办公室的另一个自由职业会计师，一度还很想撮合他和自己的女儿，直到Chris告诉她自己已经有了稳定交往的男朋友。“我看过她做了一次，那些非常容易。”

“什么在你看来都很容易。”Solo温柔地说。

“并不是所有事。”Chris沉默了片刻。“我刚才并不是那个意思。”

“我知道，”Solo答，示意他坐下，Chris仍然紧绷着身体，Solo把他拉近一点，顺了顺他微微皱起来的领带，打量了下觉得还缺点什么，又顺手抽出身边花瓶里一支半开的花苞，掐断枝叶，把那朵白玫瑰插到他扣眼里去。在他这么做时，Chris伸手松松地环抱住他。Solo顺势靠了上去。他们靠在一起，谁都没说话。

直到有人在他们背后咳嗽一声，打破了他们这温存的一刻。Solo回头，看见他妈妈笑意盈盈地站在那里。“好啦，别在这里卿卿我我了，快去帮帮你爸爸，他都快被烟呛死了。”


	6. Chapter 6

（前方有一点互攻描写）

Solo那天虽然成功拯救了自己的父亲免于烟熏火燎的命运，但对自己正在陷入的困境却无能为力。

无论Chris还是他，都没有再提起那个话题，双方默契地避开了这危险地雷区，但不提不代表那件事已经过去了。

因为近期需要低调行事，Chris又再次回到他之前那个办公室，每天规律地早出晚归，正在休假间隙、睡到日三竿才会自然醒的Solo便和他在白天完美地错开了。当他下班回来，也比之前更加沉默寡言，两个人相对无言地用餐完毕，接下来的夜晚也没有多少交流，然后就是洗漱之后上床睡觉。

但很难把这个称为冷战，因为他们还是会做爱。他们性事活动的热情并没有稍减，反之，如今那些层层积压却无法通过语言传达的情绪，只有身体这一个通道，反而使得他们向对方索求更甚。连着好几天，Solo从睡梦中呻吟着醒过来，发现自己已经全然勃起，只凭本能在Chris嘴里抽插。更有一次，Chris一边为他口交，一边给他扩张，Solo都没等他完全插入就射了出来，他在Chris的挺动中断断续续地射精，好一阵子眼前发黑金星直冒。

他自己也好不到哪里去。Chris对生理性刺激比他要敏感得多，之前Solo总会小心避免把他逼得太过，但现在这些界线他都统统不在乎了，他在黑暗里缓慢地操他，把自己长达数小时地埋在Chris的身体，只用一点点抽动，就让Chris在他耳边破碎地呼吸同时又紧紧拥住他，向他要求更多。

换任何一个旁观者，都会说这是错误的，而且非常不健康，他们应该采取理性的方式去解决他们之间的问题，而不是像这样徒劳地一遍又一遍用身体确认自己和对方的依恋关系。

在他真正冷静的间隙，Solo带着一点黑色幽默想到，如果换个角度看，他们现在的行为，就好像他们的生物繁衍本能在绝望地想要在自己的伴侣身上将基因传递下去，这恰恰和他们在纠结的那件事不谋而合。

这就像回到了他们刚在一起那两年，仗着年轻气盛热情勃发，只要附近有一张床或差不多的平面就能滚上去。只是现在他们不再是十几岁了，要么他们赶快解决这个无解的难题，要么用不了多久他们就要弄得彼此精尽人亡。

这一天，Solo在同一个时间惊醒，莫名地感觉到胸中一股空荡荡的失落。他花了几秒才意识到有什么不对，Chris不在床上，Solo伸手摸了摸，他那边还留着一丝余温，应该才离开没多久。

Solo随便地披了一条睡袍找出去，Chris只穿着睡裤站在后院里，他回头望了望，Solo走过去站在他身边。“怎么了？”话未落他就听见了那一声长长的嘶鸣。

“是仓鸮，”Chris说，“它钻进工具房时触发了警报。它一定是想在那里筑巢。”

Solo打开睡袍将他裹进来，上下摩挲他冷冰冰的胳膊。他们站着听那只鸟又叫了几声，也许是在呼唤它那还未现身的配偶来这里和它会合。“我们要让它留下吗？”Solo问，“如果它真的在这里筑巢繁殖，总伴着这声音过日子也不太美妙。”

Chris不置可否，他在Solo手掌下一点点暖起来，Solo忍不住低头把嘴唇贴上他光裸的肩膀。他不知道Chris此刻心里是不是和他在想着同一件事。

“如果我……”Chris回头看他，Solo吞咽了一下，他不知道该怎么说。如果我决定了不打算把孩子带入我们的生活，你会因此遗憾吗？

其实他不问也知道Chris的答案。Chris一直对家庭还有归属感有强烈的执念，他也知道Chris无论如何都不会离开他，他真正害怕的是，也许将来有一天，Chris会后悔自己的决定。

而他是否应该在那一天真正到来之前，对Chris放手呢？

答案是否定的。他花了十五年，已经确凿无疑知道自己的答案，也许他可以在所有的时间里扮演好一个善解人意的完美情人，但唯独在这件事上，他做不到真正的体贴无私。对Chris，他永远都是自私的。

“我不喜欢我小时候，但我总是想知道，你小时候是什么样子，三岁，或更小是什么样子，你会怎么学说话，学走路，怎么一点点长大。”Chris说，所以他确实也在想着同样的事。

Solo不由笑了。“你早就见过了，你复刻了我小时候所有的录影带。我怀疑你都能把哪一秒我摔倒，摔倒了几次都归类汇总了。”好吧，不是怀疑，简直是肯定的。

Chris低头看他，“你知道这不一样。”

“你知道从生理角度来说，我们是不太可能有一个生物学上的共同后代，对吧。”Solo带了一点点调侃说，“我们也没法克隆一个小版的我。”至于要一个有他和别人基因的孩子？哪怕将来有千分之一的可能，会让Chris因此觉得在这个家里被排斥在外，Solo也不会冒这个险。

Chris抿了抿嘴，他又露出那个心事重重的神色，Solo把头靠在他肩上，暂时不再思考。熹微的晨光中，一个白色飞翔的影子快速接近房子上空，他们向后退入房子里，看着它又谨慎地飞了一会，才落下来与自己的伴侣会合。

“看来我们今年是不得不跟它们做邻居了。”Solo说，“希望它们只是在这里好好地筑巢繁殖后代，顺便帮我们抓几只老鼠，而不要老是半夜乱叫。”

他不甘不愿的抱怨，Chris低头亲他一下。

“我负责监管我们的新邻居。”他承诺道。

Solo失笑。“不，即使是你这样的天才也办不到这种事的。”但他还是吻了回去。

（插个注：仓鸮，俗称谷仓猫头鹰，叫声瘆人，这种鸟是单一配偶制，它们会寻找合适的伴侣然后共同繁育后代，并与伴侣维持长期关系。）

 

他们的新客人在白天非常安静地蛰伏。Solo只能通过Chris之前安装在工具房附近的监控才能确认它们还在里面。尽管如此，他这一天始终有几分心神不宁，他试着完成了几件积压的工作，但最终还是出门，去了Chris的办公室。

他之前只来过几次，但已经足以让办公室的接待员记住他了，她把他带进了Chris的办公室，告诉他他应该很快就回来了。

Solo在办公室里转了一圈，Chris并没有在这个逼仄的空间里放置任何个人物品，他的桌上只有一个铭牌能说明这里（暂时）属于他。Solo远远地看着Chris从门外走入，边走边面无表情地和进门位置的James女士打招呼，Solo暗笑一下，闪入里面那个小休息间，想给他一个惊喜。

但Chris并不是一个人，还有一对老年夫妻跟着他。Solo在里面听着他们的对话，有点惊讶。

他之前并没有想过，Chris的客户里其实很大一部分都是像这样的普通人，尽管努力工作，还是因为各种原因（经济不景气、经营不善、税收）轻易就落入破产困局，即使走投无路依然竭力想要维持住一点体面和尊严。这其实是让人非常悲伤的场面，但Solo看着Chris不断各种暗示他们合规的减税手段，实在忍不住无声地笑了出来。

Chris很快就把那对老夫妇送了出去，返回时见靠坐在他桌上的Solo也丝毫没有惊奇之色。

“我只是忽然想来看看你。”Solo说，他的手指从那块铭牌上滑过去。Christian Wolff，会计师，多有趣，不是吗，就这几个字，仿佛就天经地义地指定一个人在这个世界上的位置。那些绝大多数来到这里的人所见的也就是这些。坐在这张桌子后面这个人，有过怎么样的人生，他如何度过他的每一天，他们都不感兴趣更不会去想。

但Solo难道不也一样吗？他认为他了解Chris，所以他从Chris这里也只是看见了他一直在看的东西，当你看着一个人太久，你会渐渐只看见自己的焦点所在，却把周围的一切都变成了盲点。

他一直担心Chris的世界过于狭小，也过于脆弱，因此他总是小心翼翼地想在Chris的周围建立起一个保护圈，但事实是，Chris的世界也许确实还是像过去那么简单直接，他本质上也许还是那个Solo一直在注视的木讷不善交际的笨拙男孩，但另一方面——

Chris的世界不再只有他一个人了，他眼中有了那些与他并不相关甚至远不及他的人，他关心那些来到他面前的面临窘境的陌生人，哪怕他还是做不到像普通人那么自然，也许永远也还是那么僵硬，但就像Solo曾经希望那样，他早就已经走出了那个自囚的小房间。

他拉过Chris，因为还在办公场合，只是克制地吻在他嘴角。Chris垂眼看他，“你很高兴，”他好奇地问，Solo笑着又亲了亲他另一边嘴角，“为什么？有什么高兴的事吗？”

Solo不答，只是抬手揽住他，把他圈在自己的怀抱里。“你接下来还有其他客户预约吗？如果没有，我就要把你偷出去了。好吧，其实我不在乎，不管你接下来有多少客户预约，我都要把你从这里偷走了。”

“我们要去做什么？”Chris问。

Solo大笑，又亲亲他。他再次感觉到那久违的晕陶陶的快乐，在这个世界上，只有一个人能让他这样。“做一件非常非常疯狂的事。”


	7. Chapter 7

Brax吹了个口哨。“哎呀呀。”他啧啧道，眼睛从他哥手上那枚明晃晃的婚戒移开，他这天本来只是路过来顺便打个招呼看他们俩吵完架没有，万万没想到人家不但翻篇了还真的成了货真价实法律意义上的两口子，“我就知道你们到头来肯定会搞这种突然袭击，谁特么也不告诉就偷偷结婚。要我假装不经意间告诉他们这个消息吗？”

“没必要，我们过几天会回去，他们就会知道了。”Solo递给他一杯花草茶，Brax做了个鬼脸，还是接了过去。

“那么，采访一下二位，变成已婚男子是什么感觉？”他问，“有个人和你住在一起了，和你同吃同睡同用一个浴室和卫生间？睡着前看见那张脸醒过来还看见那张脸？不管多晚回家一掀被子床上都有人？哎呀，天啊，婚姻听起来真像是个无聊至极的恐怖片。不对，你们早就这样过了四五年了嘛。”

他抓住机会便尽情吐槽，这几年可把他给憋坏了。

“你说完了没有，能不能说你到底来干嘛的？”Solo笑骂：“还是要我踢你一脚才能快进到说正事的环节？”

结果Brax并没有任何正事，只是高高兴兴地喝了茶就跑了，临走时表示，放心好了，他回去还是会假装不经意地把这个消息分享给亲朋好友的。

等他走了，Solo才哭笑不得地摇头。但Brax说的其实也没错。他们在一起已经太久了，早就完全深入彼此的生活。他把Chris拉去登记时还稍微激动了那么一下，之后就立即又回到了平常的生活节奏，Chris甚至在结束后就直接回了办公室继续工作。

他并没有把他弟弟的话放在心上，但显然，Solo有。证据就是，晚上他走进卧室时，Solo正睡袍大敞，姿势诱人地躺在床上，看见Chris穿着旧T恤进来，顿时显得很失望。

“我在想Brax说的话，”Chris从自己那边上了床，拿起阅读器，刚戴上眼镜就听见他说，“我们不是要变成那种刚结婚就一成不变的人吧？那似乎有点，可悲？”

Chris从电子阅读器上抬起头，淡定地看着他：“为什么？Justine查了一些东西，她告诉我，调查数据显示，婚姻的本质就是人们容忍日常的无聊和一成不变的能力，综合以上，她认为我们会很擅长结婚的。我也同意。”

Solo想笑，“作为一个才刚结婚一天的人，你是不是有点太不谦虚了？”

“恰恰相反，那是数字。那也是我最擅长的。”

Solo摇摇头，他移过来，Chris主动抬高手，让他躺在自己腿上，Solo躺在那里愉快地叹了口气就不动了，他也正想继续阅读，Solo说，“好吧，也许她是对的。”他朝上瞟过来一眼，“有时候，我其实有点嫉妒，Justine和你，你们思考和观察这个世界的方式，你们能够互相理解。你们是同一种人。”

Chris沉吟了片刻，“但我喜欢你和我不同。”他这么说。Solo得意地笑了。

“说到这个，我也注意过你和Brax的相处。”Chris平平道，Solo猛地转头，讶然地看着他，“你对他说话的方式，还有你们对待彼此的方式。你从没有那么对待我。”

Solo睁大了眼睛，“什么？”

Chris耸了耸肩，他知道Solo完全明白他在说什么。Solo对待他从来都是小心翼翼的，他从不会做任何可能会引起Chris焦虑或反感的事，总是能完美地照顾Chris的情绪。Chris直到现在才意识到，这其中也包括那些Solo从没告诉过他的事，那些大大小小的谎言。那也是Solo（自以为）用来保护那些对他重要的人的方式之一。

Solo夫妇至今都不知道Solo在做什么，一直以为他大学毕业后就从事艺术品鉴定，老是满世界到处跑也是因为这一点。Solo的理由是，无知是对他们最好的保护。Chris当时对这一点没有异议，直到这种保护也落在他身上。

“我并不是那么脆弱的，你知道我不是。”Chris说，“我面对过一些非常危险的工作和客户。我能够承受得了那些真相，你不可能总是独自一个人去面对，甚至替我来解决我们关系中的问题。你知道这是不可避免的，我们总会遇见那些需要我们一起作出艰难选择的事。”

Solo半晌才答，“我知道，但我宁可不要去验证。哪怕一点点，千分之一的可能性——”

他沉默下去，转了个身，把脸埋进Chris的肚子，张嘴咬住眼前那一小块布料，Chris的旧T恤带着一点衣物柔顺剂的气味，但更多是他本身的气息。Solo让自己的感官被这熟悉而安全的气息包围着，好一会才平静下来。

“我们能跳过这个话题，回到新婚之夜吗？”他闷闷地说，抬起头又瞟过去一眼，Chris垂眼看他，伸出手把握住他的面孔，Solo偏转头更多地靠向Chris的手，用面颊轻轻磨蹭着他的掌心。

“你就没有什么想对我做的事吗？任何事？”他暗示道，抛过去一个挑逗眼神，“比如那种在新婚蜜月里我绝对不可能会拒绝的请求？这可是一辈子就一次的机会。”

“比如？等过了新婚你就再也不会答应我了？”

“……我也没有那么说。”

Chris嘴角抖了一下，他简直拿他没办法。他又想了想，把眼镜也摘掉了放到一边去了。Solo眉毛顿时挑了起来，通常只要Chris一摘眼镜，就意味着他们可以进入夜晚的成人时间了。

但Chris并没有马上动作，而是继续看着他，神色专注。

“我确实有一个特别的请求。”

他听起来低沉而严肃，Solo不由好奇起来。“好吧，是什么？”

“我想知道，一些和我有关但你之前从没告诉过我的事。”Chris说，他的拇指轻柔地抚摸着Solo的面颊，Solo只消轻轻一扭头就能挣脱出去，但他没法逃开，不能是现在。“无论那是什么，我都不会做任何评判，我只是想要知道。”

Solo想了想，含蓄地说：“这是一个非常含糊，涉及范围很不清晰的问题。”

“我不在乎是大事或小事，什么事都可以。”Chris说：“完全由你来选，就一件事。”

他能看出Solo在思考着，紧张地权衡着。然后他偏转了一下脸，又用脸蹭了蹭他。

“你知道，一个含糊的问题，基本上也就等于是在允许别人作弊。”

“我说了，那是你的选择。”Chris说。“我们可以一样一样慢慢来，你可以从那些已经无法追诉的说起。”

这似乎让Solo有了想法，他瞟了Chris一眼，轻轻咬住了下唇。

“好吧。”他说：“确实有那么一件事，也许现在是可以说了。”

Chris等着。

“我本来是想永远也不告诉你这件事的。你要保证，你不会生气。”

“我保证。”Chris说，他继续用大拇指按压抚摸，Solo移开了视线。他垂下眼睛，又抬起，略显紧张地乱转。

“我，呃，这真的是很久之前的事了。”Solo清清嗓子，“好吧，就是当你帮我补习的时候，我当时其实并没有听进去你说了什么，一点也没有。”

他又迅速地瞟了Chris一眼，Chris果然一脸迷茫，“我记得那次，当时你只是为了跟我道歉。”然后频频走神还被他逮住了。

Solo又清了清嗓子，这一次他脸上甚至神奇地飘起一点点粉红，“不只是那次，实际上，我说的是我们在一起之后。抱歉，我知道你那时候是很认真地想帮我补习，但实际上，不管你在说什么，在我听起来都变成了，另外的东西。”

“可是，如果那对你一点用也没有，”Chris很迷惑，“为什么你还要我继续？”

“不不不，那对我用处可大了，”Solo说，很明显在忍着笑，“但完全不是你以为的那种用处。”

Chris还是没明白过来，Solo终于忍不住笑出来，他猛地爬起来，凑过去吻他，又对着他耳朵说了几句话。Chris目瞪口呆地看着他，就好像第一次认识他。

“你……什么？！”

“那时我才十六岁！”Solo道，振振有词。“十几岁的男孩子能饥渴到看见饮料上插吸管的洞都会想入非非，我也只是一个普通的有正常生理需求的高中男生而已。”

他抱着还在回神的Chris乱亲一气，Chris还想再问：“可是，如果连这个你都，那之后——”

他被人推倒了，Solo跨骑到他身上去，居高临下地俯瞰着他，对他摇头：“不，今年你挖掘我的黑历史的份额已经用完了。如果还有问题，你可以留到明年的结婚纪念日。”

他用一个个吻堵住他的问题，直到Chris在他身下放弃地躺平，任他像个树袋熊似的缠上去。

“我开始看出结婚的必要性了，”Solo深思着说，Chris的心跳在他耳边稳定地嘭，嘭，嘭，撞击着他的鼓膜，几乎与他的心共振。“现在不管你发现了什么，你都没办法轻易反悔了。”

“我确实没想到会有这样的坦白。”Chris说，他的手指温柔地穿过Solo微微卷曲的头发，“但我期待的其实是另外那些更黑暗的、更难以启齿的。那些你选择不说的事。”

他平静地对上Solo的眼睛，Solo眼神一暗，又以微笑扫清了那里的阴霾。

“未来还长着呢，亲爱的，”他说，挪动着更舒服地靠向那个坚定的胸膛，“不管那些是什么，你总会知道的。”

 

End


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 加个养孩子彩蛋。

Justine坐在小书桌边上，对着某个拼不出的单词皱了皱眉。

“爹地？爹地？”她叫了两声，没有人回答，书房的门被从外面推开了一条缝，门外的大狗用它湿漉漉的狗狗眼看着她。

“Max，坏狗狗，不许进来，”她威严地说，狗狗呜咽了一声，讨好地啪啪地甩着尾巴，“现在不是游戏时间。”

门忽然又被推得更开了，她的爹地站在门口，含笑地看着她，又看看狗，他好笑地挠了挠狗耳朵，Max便贴趴到了地上，一点点以厘米向里面挪移行进。

“抱歉，我刚刚去接了一个电话，”他走过来，看了看她，“Anna的妈妈打电话来，和我确认生日派对的时间。”

啊噢。女孩露出被逮住的心虚表情，她视线落在地板上，和Max对上，对它撅了撅嘴。

“甜心？”爹地声音依旧轻柔含笑，她知道自己最好在这时候就乖乖招供，不然接下来就会是更严肃也更正式的“Justine”。

她低头从自己的书包里把那个生日请帖扒拉了出来，递给他，他打开来看了看，顺手在上面签了名。“为什么你一回来不给我呢？你不想去Anna的生日吗？我还以为她是你在幼儿园里最好的朋友呢。”

“我是想去的。”她声若蚊呐地答。

“可是？”

“但是，我没办法在之后请她来我的生日。”她低着头，把手扭在一起，“那样就太不好了。”

爹地叹了口气，他蹲下来，和她对视，把她的手拉过去轻轻地握在了他的手里。“是因为这样吗？我记得我已经和你解释过了，为什么我们不能在家里给你开生日派对。”

“我记得。”

“是因为？”他循循善诱道。

“爸爸不喜欢那些吵闹的声音，那些音乐，还有那些他不认识的人到我们的家里来。那些都会让他很不舒服。”

“还有呢？”

“在这个家里，我们要照爸爸习惯的那样生活，我们不能让他一下班回家就看见他的家变成了他完全不认识的地方，因为我们爱他，我们要让他在这里永远都不会觉得不舒服。”她一字一句地复述道，不知怎么的就觉得很委屈，她眨了眨眼睛，一大滴眼泪就滚了下来。“我没有想要让爸爸不舒服，我只是，只是……”

她被人迅速地揽进了怀里，他柔声安抚着她，这反而让她觉得更委屈了，她哭得抽抽噎噎的，“我只是，只是想要我的朋友，嗝，都能为我庆祝生日。”

她痛痛快快地流了一会眼泪，感觉好多了。爹地在她头顶上轻轻叹息。

“好吧，”他说，“也许我们可以做一些另外的安排，我们到时候可以邀请你的朋友一起去别的地方，游乐园之类……”

Justine说，“但我想要的是你们也一起。我想要大家都一起。”

爹地无奈地看着她，“好吧，我会想办法的，我会想到大家都能去的地方。但你要答应我，下次再有这样的事，要先告诉我，好吗？”

Justine笑逐颜开，她用力吸了吸鼻子，爹地从口袋里掏出了手绢替她擤了擤鼻涕，又捏了捏她发红的小鼻子。“现在高兴了？好了，让我们把这个写完然后你就该刷牙睡觉去了。”

她乖乖地让他帮忙完成了作业，又自觉地去刷了牙，还趁着他出去查看门窗的功夫和Max玩了两分钟，然后在他回来前飞奔回了房间。

爹地进来检查她的时候，她假装自己一直很乖在准备睡觉，他给她拉了拉被子。她盯着他，忽然想到：“爹地，你也没有生日派对。”

他一愣，笑了。“我是大人了。我用不着了。”

“但每个人都应该有的。”她想了想，很大方地表示，“我可以把我的生日派对和你分享。”

“只和我分享吗？”他笑着说，“那爸爸呢？”

“你可以把我分给你的再和爸爸分享呀。”她说着打了个呵欠，困了。“反正你们俩什么都分享，你们分享一个房间，一张床，还有一张椅子。两个人挤在一张椅子上也不舒服啊。”

爹地咳嗽一声，“我们以后，尽量不会在你面前那么做了。”他俯身过来亲亲她：“好了，晚安。”

他关了灯出去了，并把门带上。

但她并没有马上睡着，而是半睡半醒地听着窗外夜晚的动静。风拨弄树枝的声音，猫头鹰的叫声，再之后，终于是由远及近的车子开过来的声音。然后门打开了，Max亢奋得啪嗒啪嗒地跑来跑去，爹地轻声说着话，另一个人回答他，然后他们就又都不说话了。脚步声轻轻靠近门外，门打开了一点。她想睁开眼睛看看，但眼皮已经沉重得仿佛黏在了一起。

门又合上了，脚步声渐渐远去。她也睡着了。

End


End file.
